Behind Closed Doors
by HalfBloodPrincessSarah
Summary: Scorpius and Rose would never have been what you would call friends, in fact they were raised to hate each other. But can one night of fun bring the two families together?
1. Prologue: The Awakening

I hear a baby cry loudly and I have a instant instinct to go pick it up. I try to open my eyes but I can't I see nothing but darkness. I try then to move my arm with no prevail. Moments later, I here a young bloke talk, "Don't worry little one, she will be up soon. Just go to sleep." His voice is calm and soothing to young child. "Shh, daddy has you. Shh." Daddy? He sounds a bit young to be a daddy. My dad is old not young. My dad, an image of him pops in my head. I need him. I wonder where he is why is he not with me? Where is the rest of my family? Where am I? I start to have a panic attack on the inside. I feel trapped in my own body. What in the world is going on?

I hear the door open and someone walk in, "Anything new?" I hear my mothers voice. Mum, Oh mum, what a relief. She can help me. I try to call her but my mouth won't move. I try moving anything to signal her but all my efforts are done in vain.

"No, nothing, that was one serious Body-Bind he put on her. They say there is nothing to do but wait." the bloke tells my mom. Body-Bind? I am under a body-bind? Who did it? Why did they? I am so confused! I just want out of my head!Oh lord, how do I get out of this one?

"Harry and Ron have been combing Hogwarts and Hogsmead for him. I sure he will be caught soon." Who? Who will be caught soon. "How's are the babies?" Who cares about the babies. I have been attacked and my mum is worried about the baby? Let's get on to more pressing matters. Who attacked me? Why did they attack me? Answer me women! I struggle against the invisible binds preventing me for moving.

"They are doing, much better, this one here can come out of her breathing cart of 15 minutes an hour. I have been letting Rose touch, you know for bonding and all." the bloke tells me mum.

"They are so beautiful, Rose is just going to love them and I am sure she will appreciate that." Mum gushes. Why would I love them? "I cannot believe this happen to my little girl. It seems only yesterday that she was here at St. Mungo's wrapped in those blankets. Life is just not fair." I hear that my mother is now on the verge of tears.

"Rose didn't deserve this, he was a sick bastard." The bloke says with anger.

"You know you really need your rest, you should go have a lay. I can hold down the fort. I come get you if anything happens." My mum tells him.

"I can't." The bloke tells my mum. "I can't leave her. I feel this is all my fault. I have to stay with her make sure she is going to be okay." He sounds as if he is on the verge of tears. Why does he care? What did he do to put me here in this bed? So many questions and neither one can answer me.

"It's not your fault, do not do that to yourself, you here me. You did not do this, Harry and Ron are going to catch the git that did." I have never heard my mother use such foul language before. But the question still remains. Who did this and why!

"But if I had..." The bloke really was crying now.

"No, nonsense. There is no more of these 'ifs' it is over and done. Nothing we can do about it now. You need to man up, you now have a family care for." My mum used her stern voice she reserves for Hugo and I to get things done.

"Thank you Mrs, Weasley I needed that."

"Nothing at all, dear."

I feel the bloke stroke my face lovingly. It doesn't make sense, I want him to stop, but yet heart is crying for him to never stop. He hugs me close and I scream in my brain to get off of me but he squeezes tighter. The close contact is uncomfortable and repulsive. His lips brush mine and that's it. That's what does it, I swing my arm at him hard pushing the bloke off me. My eyes flicker open and I see shock on his face. I turn my face to my mum. "Mum?"

She runs to me with tears in here eyes, "Oh Rosie, you are a wake!"

"Mum what am I doing here?" I ask.

"Rosie, you've been attacked." She tells me.

"Be who? Why" I ask quickly. I see my Mum open her mouth and say something but I can't here her, my vision is getting blurry... I start calling for her hoping to bring her back..."Mum, Mum, Mum" but nothing the blackness has swallowed me again.

**A/N: Okay so I had this story up a while ago and I was told basically that I can't write. So I got a beta, I have looked up British slang and tried to cut out my Americanism. Also, I tried to make Rose more believable as a character. With that said I know I am not a great author by any stretch of the imagination but I do enjoy doing this. I have come to realize I write for me. I write because it makes me happy. So any constructive criticism is appreciated but don't even bother reviewing just to bash me. I know and I don't care that I suck at writing. Like I said, I am doing it for me. Although, I want to improve I do not want to be used as your personal punching bag. So please review and tell whether it is good or bad and how I can improve. **

**Thanks, **

**Sarah**


	2. Hogwarts Letters

I wake up to the blinding light of the morning sun, I hate the morning. I hear loud screeches and a beak tapping on my window. I groan, I do not want to have out of my warm, cozy bed. I throw my pillow over my head and hope the owl will go away. After five minutes the screeching I reluctantly get out of bed and open the window for the blasted owl. As I try to untie the note attached to his leg (I am assuming it is a he, can never tell with owls) he nips my finger. I guess I can't blame him, for making him wait. But, did he have to wake me at, I look at the clock on my bed stand., 7:30 in the morning? Honestly, does this owl not realize it's the summer holiday?

The familiar script of the Hogwarts' magical quill adorns the parchment. I know straight away it's my book list for my fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The envelope was unusually heavy this year. I reach over to the bag of owl treats on my desk and hand the Great Horned Owl one and try to give it a pat. But the owl is having none of it, and turns around and tries to nip at me again.

I open my window wide and shoo the owl out of my room. I walk over to my bed tearing open the letter and a bright silver badge falls on my lap with a big P staring at me. Oh Uncle George is going to so disappointed in me. I wince at the thought. On the other hand Mum is going break down in tears of joy and Uncle Percy is going swear it was his good influence._ Ace. _However, I do remember Dad saying that when he made Prefect Gram and Gramps bought him a new broom. Maybe this will not be that bad. Not that I want a new broom or anything...I have already let the family down by being the worst Quidditch player ever, I mean I couldn't even get on the Cannons, the worst team in the world, if I wanted. Though I have been Cannon supporter since birth. I was even brought home in a baby Cannons jersey.

I look over the book list quickly, it's fairly standard, Standard Book of Spells Grade 5, Intermediate Transfiguration, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, A Charming way to Charming,etc...nothing new. I glance over the Prefect list announcing the new Prefects and Heads of Houses. I see that my lovely cousins James and Fred have not made the male Head, not that I am surprised those two have been Hogwarts biggest trouble makers since Uncle George and late Uncle Fred. I see that my favorite Potter cousin Albus has been made Gryffindor perfect as well me. I smile thinking how much we will have patrolling together. Further down the list I see some mates from Ravenclaw, Harry Benson and Ashley Winters. The Hufflepuff Prefects are Cindy Lu, and Micheal Wright. For Slytherin it is none other than my arch nemesis Scorpius Malfoy (okay not really arch nemesis, but the boy does bug me a lot. Even if he is dishy...that just makes him all the more annoying. It is my duty for the family to beat him in every subject at school and well, I can't say I always do. Oh the shame!) and Bertha Crabbe (troll of a women...)

Does this surprise me that Malfoy made Prefect? No. Does it irritate me to no end? Yes. I am mean can't I just beat him completely in one thing? The boy is just as good at in most subject as me and slaughters me in potions. He even has that whole good looking thing going for him. He is so annoying! Even though I raised to hate every fibre of every Malfoy, I never gave much thought to it. I didn't go into Hogwarts wanting to be his best mates, but no I had plans of making his life a living hell, that is until my first flying lesson.

_It was brisk fall day and we had our first flying lesson with the Slytherins. I was walking out with Al feeling rather self-confident about my flying abilities. I may have never liked Quidditch but I did know how to get a broom up (No, pun intended, come on I was 11.) When Professor Wood told us to call our brooms up, mine didn't move an inch. I called and I called, but nothing. _

_Malfoy leaned over and told me, "Say it with more determination, Weasley. Don't be afraid of it." _

_I turned bright red and nearly shouted, "UP!" at the broom. And do you know what that blasted broom did? It went and smacked me right in the face? I couldn't be more embarrassed, until Malfoy and Al both doubled over in a fit of laughter causing the whole class start laughing me. _

_Then as if to add insult to injury, literally, every time I walked pass Malfoy he would shout, "Watch out, Weasley! There a broom flying towards you." As if that wasn't bad enough, I had a black eye for a week!_

Over that coming summer I learned that my father got smacked in the head too. Sometimes I hate sharing genes with that man. The smell of sizzling bacon traveled up to my room, signaling that it was time to go downstairs for breakfast. I take a look at my self in the mirror as I pass it and I am a right dog's breakfast. My hair is fizzed out beyond belief making me look like that American Muggle comedian ( if that what you want to call him) Carrot Top. But I not to mind my appearance and I hurry down trying to beat Hugo, my younger brother, to the grub I mean who is going to see me?

My Dad is standing in front of the stove in a frilly apron making breakfast, I laugh at him under my breath. "Morning Dad," I smile up at him. "What's for breakfast?"

"Potatoes, bacon and eggs." He replies. "Your mother has gone down to the Muggle School in town to sign you and Hugo up for some community service something or another." I scowl at him. "Oh Rosie, don't give me that look. You know that your Mother is only doing this for your own good. Plus it's more extra credit..."

"Like I need more extra credit, I thought that was why I was attending muggle summer school in the first place!" I argue. This is so like my mother. Perfect Hermione Granger Weasley with her perfect grades and perfect studying habits. It's not like I don't have exceptional grades at Hogwarts, ( I got all O's expect for potions which I only managed an E.) Now she wants me to exceed at Muggle School too? Can you give a girl a break.

My Dad looks at me with understanding, "Yes, it is. But you know your mother, she only wants what is best for you and Hue. "

"Dad, I understand. I just want to enjoy my summer. I want to have fun." I tell him

He stares at me as if contemplating something, "Look, Rosie, how about this? If you go through with this whole community service stuff, I'll let you and Hugo go to that muggle music place you guys have been bugging about."

I smile up at him excitedly, "Really?" I can't believe my ears. He is letting us go. We have been asking to go for the past 3 years it has been open! "And Al? Can Al go too?"

"I don't know Rosie we will have to ask Harry and Ginny." He scratches his head.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I scream. We are going!

Hugo appears in the kitchen, "What's all the yelling about?" He rubes his eyes like a little kid.

I pounce on him, "HUE, HUE, HUE! Dad says if we go along with Mum's new stupid plan for us-"

"Without complaint!" Dad cuts me off.

"Sure thing, without complaint." I resume jumping up and down on Hue. "We can go to The Conservatory!"

Hue's mouth drops open, "Really?" He looks at Dad for confirmation. Dad nods. Then Hugo starts jumping up and down with me.

Dad smiles at us, "Okay kids, settle down before your mother gets home."

We sit down at the table and Dad serves up our food. Hugo and I can't stop smiling at each other. It really is the most amazing thing. Muggle music is just so much more fun.

Just then we hear the loud "POP" of Mum apparating into the kitchen. "Morning kids," she says while she leans down to kiss Dad.

"Mum..." Hugo moans.

"No complaining." Dad reminds him. Hugo quickly sits up straight and smiles.

Mum finishes serving herself and sits with the rest of us. "So, kids I went down to the Muggle School today and volunteered you two to work the Carnival the last week of August. It's only a night and will earn you 50 extra credit points in Muggle Studies." She says rather fast so we don't have time to protest. Like we would, we want to go to The Conservatory!. "What is this? No complaints from you two? Has hell frozen over?"

We both look up at Dad, he clears his throat loudly and looks at Mum nervously, "Well you see Hermione, I, uh , I told them that if they both promise to finish summer school and go along with community service, that they, could, er, go to that music, er, place they have been bugging on about. You know I could take them and such." Way to go Dad, way to show your balls!

Mum looks taken aback, "Well," That it we are not going. Hugo and my faces fall. No way Mum is going to let us. "I suppose it will be okay as long as you stay with them, Ronald."

"Yes, of course." Dad smiles at us. Wait a minute did they just say stay with us? Oh know this cannot be happening. He can't stay with us that will be so embarrassing! I give Hugo a worried look but he just shrugs.

He looks at Mum and changes the subject, "So, Mum our school letters came today." Shit I totally forgot.

"Really?" Mum says. "We will have to give Harry and Ginny and make a trip down to Diagon Alley. I'll make it after breakfast." She looks down at food and continues to eat.

I have to tell them now, "Uh, Mum, Dad, I uh have something to tell you." Man I definitely got Dad's stuttering problem. They both share a worried look. I am usually the child that breaks the news to Mum and Dad that Hue has gone and broken something or has got his self in a fix again. So the looks are normal for me. Thankfully, this time it is good new instead of bad. "I got my letter this morning too, but it was a bit heavier than usual." At this my mother perks up. "It seems, that they have placed an awfully heavy badge inside..." My Mum is grinning from ear to ear. "The poor owl..."

"Rosie," She says in an overly sweet tone that practically screeches. "Do you mean to tell us that you made Prefect?" She looks as if she is about to burst.

I nod, both my Mum and Dad both jump up and start yelling, "YES! YES! YES!" Honestly I think Hugo and I are adopted.

I stand up to go calm them down, "Parents, Parents please calm down. I am only Prefect it's not like I made Minster of Magic." I reason.

"But this is the first step, Rosie!" Dad says ruffling the top of my head.

"Oh Rosie, go get your letter I want to see it!" My Mum glows. I run up the stairs to get my badge and letters. I can hear my Dad boasting downstairs.

"Yeah, I bet that stinking Malfoy kid didn't make Prefect." Oh how little you know Dad.

"Oh Ronald, behave," Mum tells Dad. "Oh Goodness, I am so proud of little Rosie." She says as I walk in. I scowl I hate being called _little_ Rosie. "Ronald, look it looks just like our letters." Mum cries.

Dad takes look, "Well how about that hasn't changed at all." He smiles at the paper, then turns back to me. "So, what will it be Rosie? Every Weasley get something big for making Prefect. Would you like an owl? A New broom stick? Name it and it's yours" He smiles widely at me.

I think for a moment what I want more than anything and it hits me, "Well Dad, I know you have an unnatural hated of cats and after Crookshanks passed away you said we could never have another cat. But I would love to have a cat of my own. I promise to take care of it and you won't even notice it's here."

My Dad's face drops at the mention of a cat but says, "Anything for my perfect little Prefect." With a smile.

My Mum smiles as well, she loves cats. "Well then I just floo Ginny and Harry. We can go to Diagon Alley today and buy you your kitten as well as the rest of your school supplies. Oh Rosie, I am just so proud of you." She gushes. Hugo makes a barf face and gets smacked up side the head from Dad. "Hugo, you would do well to follow Rosie example, I don't remember you having such great marks on your last report."

"Why do marks matter, Mum? Uncle Fred and George didn't have the best marks. And they dropped out. " Hugo says indignantly. "And who might I ask is the most successful in the family?"

"Hugo, don't you start having cheek with your mother, if it weren't for her and marks your Uncle Harry and I would dead." Dad said seriously. Hugo opened his mouth to say something but I gave him a look to bugger off so he turned around and slumped upstairs in a fit. "That boy, I just don't know what to do with him? Rosie she is all you Hermione, but Hugo I don't know where he came from." Dad said to Mum and she rolled her eyes at me.

We finished breakfast without another hitch and mom magic'd the dishes clean. I ran upstairs took my shower and started to get ready for the day. When I was half dressed I heard a light knock on the door. "Come in," I told them throwing a shirt over my head.

"Rose, darling. I made you something, I know you have been asking since you got into Hogwarts but I think you are now old enough. Here, its a hair straightening potion. Apply it to hair and you will have instant straighten hair. You'll need to reapply every 6 months but I think you enjoy it." she smiles at me and give me a hug.

"Can you help me put it in?" I ask.

"Sure." She smiles, clearly excited I asked.

We have a good Mum and daughter bonding moment in that bathroom and have a laugh like we did when I was younger. It was good to share that with my Mum. When the potion had finally set in my hair,I could not believe my eyes. My hair seemed to grow two extra feet and didn't look anything like my hair. I was simply amazed. I turned around and hugged my Mum, "Thank you."

"Do you like it, Rosie?" She asked hugging me back.

"Like it bloody love it." I nearly scream at her.

Mum looks at me disappointed with her hands on her hips, "Now Rose, I have told you not to use though words with me. I am not one of your little mates."

"I am sorry, Mum. It was the excitement and shouldn't happen again." I say to her.

"Let's see that it doesn't" she said. "Now run along and go show your Daddy."

I go in search on my Dad and find him in his room putting on his shoes. "Already, Rosie? Uncle Harry and family are going to be here soon." he said still not looking up from his shoes.

"Yea, Dad, I am all set but I would like your opinion on something." I tell him

"What's that Rosie?" He asks finally looking up, his mouth drops open a bit. Wow, if I can have a reaction like that from my Dad then I can only imagine school. I would never consider myself completely butters but hair never helped matter. I think my self-esteem just went up a few notches.

"Well Dad, whadda think?" I ask breaking the silence.

"I think you look great Rosie. Did your mom help you with the potion?" He smiles at me.

"Sure did." I smile at him.

"Now I am even more worried about you going back to school, Hugo is going to have the beat even more blokes off of you with a stick." He smiles.

I narrow my eyes at him, "What do you mean even more? Have you been having Hue chase blokes away from me?" I ask.

My Dad's face reds, first sign to tell he is about to lie, "Me? No. Never."

"_Right"_ I smile up at him.

My Dad stands from his bed, "Best be getting a move on before the Potters arrive." He tells me and escapes out the door.

The Potters are my favorite part of being a Weasley and my least favorite part. My favorite part is my Aunt Ginny and best friend/cousin Albus, whom we just call Al/ Al is my best mate, we will always be there for each other no matter what. Aunt Ginny is the one person I can share anything with. She listens and doesn't judge. I love her for that. She is like a second mother to me . My least favorite would be Uncle Harry, James and Lilly. Don't get me wrong I love them to pieces but James has always seen me as a little sister and someone he can boss around. Lily takes up the role of little sister quiet well, always coping what I am wearing or doing, she has a right knack for following me around like a duck. Then there is Uncle Harry, yes, The Harry Potter himself. Do I really have to explain? It isn't bad enough that my parents are Ron Weasley and Hermonie Granger, the two the helped in the defeat of the evilest wizard ever. No, my god father has to be Harry Freaking Potter, the boy who lived, the chosen one, and other way of saying the downfall of Lord He-Who-Must-Named. (I am not allowed to say his name, even though Mum told Dad that the taboo broken when he died. Dad still doesn't trust it.)

I walk downstairs to see the them all arriving, "Alright, Al?" I say to my favorite cousin.

"Not bad, looking good Rose. Your Mum let you finally do it?" He ask pointing to my hair.

"Just did it this morning. D'you like?" I ask him.

"I love it. Congratulations on making Prefect too, this year we are going to rule the school." He smiles at me.

"Rosie!" My Aunt Ginny calls from the fire place after just floo in to our home. "Oh my goodness your hair, I love it! So your mother let you do it, finally.?" She ran my fingers through my hair.

"Just this morning,"I smile at her.

"Well you look just lovely!" She gives one last hug. "Was this your gift for making Prefect? We are getting Albus a new racing broom. I am so proud that you both made Prefect." She gushed.

My cousin Lily pulled on her mum, "Mum I want to get my hair straighten too." I roll me eyes. Lily can't just let me have one thing.

"Lily, I think you are much to young to for that." Aunt Ginny tells her.

"Lily, I love the waves to your hair, I would kill for it but, alas, my hair was just a frizzy mess. Don't do it Lily, I love your hair. Please don't change it."

"Do you really love it Rosie?" Lily asked with hopeful eyes.

"I do Lils." I tell her. She gets a huge a smile on her face and I catch her staring at her hair in the mirror over my shoulder.

"Is everybody ready to go?" My Mum said walking down the stairs.

"Yea, we are just waiting on Hue." My dad tells my Mum giving her a kiss on the cheek as she stands next to him.

"Oh that boy takes more time getting ready than Rose." She looks at my Dad frustrated.

"Hugo get your arse down here. We are all waiting on you." My Dad yelled up the stairs.

Hugo came down looking quite frustrated being rushed, "Merlin, Dad I am here."

"Don't give me any cheek Hugo or you can forget about going tonight." My Dad warned.

Hugo quickly dropped the attitude so when are we leaving? We mustn't be late to get our school supplies. I will floo over first." He walked over to the fire tossed his floo and yelled, "DIAGON ALLEY- WEASLEY WIZARD WEEZES!"

"Well he is certainly in a hurry all of a sudden." Mum said and we all laughed.


	3. Authors Note: 092611

I am revamping this story. I recently obtained a beta so I wanted to post the new and better version of my story. I should have the new version completely up by October and the story can move forward. I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I do. Please review so I know how well I am doing, I love feed back.

Thanks,

Sarah


	4. Diagon Alley

**Chapter 2: Diagon Alley**

It took a good ten minutes for all of to floo into my Uncle George's office at his shop. Once we were all in we in search of him. We found him and his son Fred Weasley II, named after our late uncle, behind the register of the store ringing up some familiar faces from Hogwarts.

"Alright Fred?" I greet him after they are done.

"Good and how are all of you?" He asked as Uncle George talked to the adults.

"Right better off than you." James teased. "I can't believe your dad is making you work all summer."

"It's not that bad, given me plenty of time to think of some pranks this year. It's our last year Jay, can't hold back at all."

"I don't know about that Freddie seems our little Rosie and Albie have made Prefect, we don't want to cross them." James told him sarcastically.

Fred pretended to wipe tears from his eyes, "What a disgrace. After all the years James and I have done trying to clean the reputation of Victorie making Head Girl in time as well as Louis last year. Such a shame." Fred lowers his head in shame.

"Oh come off it, you are just jealous." Al speaks up.

"What's that Albie? Jealous of you two? Please, there is no way we are jealous of you." James says waving us off. Al scowled at his nickname James has always used to annoy him.

"Now James let me take you into the back and show you what my father has been working on away from these goodie goodies." Fred ushered James away from us.

"Oh they just get under my skin!" Al vented. "Why is it that James is perfectly fine person until Fred come around then he is nothing but an arse? I am sick of it."

I throw my arm around him, "That's just them. They are jealous they don't have the brains we do."

"Well I for one see nothing wrong with becoming Prefects." Lily piped in.

"That's where you are wrong Lily. There is way to much responsibility to being Prefect. I much rather fly under the radar than have people have high expectation of me." Hugo explains.

"That's just stupid." I tell him.

.

"Think what you will, but one day you are going to mess up, Rosie and the whole family will be devastated. James and Fred mess so much it's just par for the course."

"And what about you, Hue? What if you were to mess up?" Al asked.

"As for me? If I mess up I flew under the radar so much they will barely even notice. I doubt even if they do that they will give a flying rat's arse."

I glare at him, "I am not going to mess up, Hugo. What makes you think that I am? And what makes you think that when you mess up they won't care." I say angrily.

Hugo lets out a breath, "Rosie, everyone messes up, it is called being a teenager. Somewhere down the line you have too. You are not going to be perfect little Prefect Rosie forever. All I am saying is that when it happens, since you have been so perfect it is going to be a bigger shock to the adults then if you were to fly under the radar like me."

"Don't be so sure you are under the radar, Hue." Al tells him. "They'll notice, just wait." With that Hugo stalked off.

"Well you know how to shut him up, Al" I smile at him.

"I try my best." Al smiles back.

"I am going to find, Hue." Lily tells us. "You know you two should be nicer to Hue. He is kinda having an identity crisis. You know with our big family it is easy to get lost in the shuffle if you are not outstanding something."

"What do you mean Lily?" I asked suddenly concerned for my little brother.

"Its nothing, just be careful what you say to him." And with that she walked away leaving Al and I to ourselves.

"What do you think she means?" I ask Al.

"Who knows, its just their drama for get about it." He replies.

"Yeah you are right."

"Of course I am. Now lets refill our supplies." He tells me and we shop.

We wandered around our uncle's shop for about an hour checking out all the products he has ready for the new school years at Hogwarts. I purchased some new Wonder Witch Cosmetic products, Extendible Ears, and Skiving Snack boxes. Now I know being Prefect I should not be having the Ears but they do come in hand sometimes. And as for the Snack Boxes I have only used them when I need extra study time. However, I don't tell Uncle George this or he might not let me get them.

After everyone was through getting their bags of tricks we say goodbye to Uncle George and Fred and step outside. "Well now that they are here lets go grab some lunch." Dad says rubbing his belly.

"Oh Ronald, do ever think about anything other than your stomach?" Mum asks.

"Hermione, I have not had food since early this morning." Dad reasons.

Uncle Harry can sense the tension and quickly jumps in, "You know I am feeling hungry as well. Why don't we head down to bank, then grab a bite at the Leaky Caldron. "

"Sounds reasonable enough." Aunt Ginny pipes in trying to calm the glares of my parents.

"Fine." My Dad grumbles. The walk down to bank wasn't long. There were many Witches and Wizards doing their banking with inside, the adults all walk up to the first available Goblin and us kids wait by the statue of our parents near the entrance.

"You would have thought with all the trouble Mum, Dad and Uncle Harry gave this place they would be banned not have a statue glorification them." Hugo says look up at parents and uncle riding the dragon.

"It's because of Mum's work with Magical Creature's Rights. Goblins have a lot more rights now because of the wars as well as many other creatures-" I began telling them.

"We know Rosie, you don't have to remind us how great Aunt Hermione is with her Creature Rights." James says with his hand over his face.

"Well I for one find it fascinating!" Lily tells her brother.

"Thanks Lily." I tell her.

"Oh stop kissing her arse, Lily." James tells her.

"Get off it James." Lily replies turning red.

"Will you all just shut-up." Albus says trying to break the argument.

"What's going on?" Aunt Ginny ask walking up to us.

"Nothing." Hugo replies quickly.

"Well what ever it is drop it" She tells us sternly. ." Now come on, Uncle Ron is getting grumpier the longer he goes with out food and well all know how bad he can get." She gives us a smile.

We all hurry to The Leaky Caldron at the other end of Diagon Alley. When we arrive we see a table big enough for the lot of us in the very back. We take our seats and start to peruse the menu. I already know what I want being a creature of habit and but my menu down. "Already know what you want, Rosie?" My Dad asks mockingly.

"Same thing as always." I say a smile.

"Don't you want to try something different, Rosie? You know the other food here is delicious.

"That may be, but I don't want to risk it. Why ruin a perfectly good meal but risking eating something not up to par?" I reply.

"For the sake of _adventure, _Rosie. Taking risks is fun. Something I am sure you know nothing about." James teases.

"I have fun." I say to him angrily. "Just because I don't try new food doesn't mean I don't have fun."

"When was the last time you had fun, Rosie? When did you break rule?" James retorts.

"I do not need to break a rule in order to have fun, James." I say feeling my face heat up. "I do plenty of things that are fun."

"Name one, Rose." James pokes at me.

"James, leave your cousin alone. Let's just drop this and have a nice meal together." Aunt Ginny says giving James a stern look.

It wasn't to long until our waitress came a took our orders, "Hello, my name is Victorie and I will be waitress is this all for your party?" We all looked up shocked to see our cousin Victorie, my Dad's brother Bill and his wife Fluer's eldest daughter, in uniform.

"Oh my Merlin, Victorie, We didn't know you worked here. Your Mum and Dad hadn't told us." My Mum says standing to hug her.

"I just recently got the job. Teddy and I are saving to get a bigger house, so I decided to pick up a part time job." she explains to us.

"And who is watching my god daughter?" James asks. Why Victorie and Teddy chose James to be the godfather is beyond me. Dominique I can understand, but James? Merlin only knows what those two were thinking.

"Grammy, of course. She just loves having Abigail." She tells us

"And I bet you love, having a little break." Aunt Ginny smiles at her.

"Love Abigail, but these four hours I get out of the house are a life saver to me." She tells us laughing.

"I remember how that was. After I had the kids I couldn't wait to get back to shop." Aunt Ginny says.

James frowns at his mother, "You mean to tell me that lied to us when you said you wanted to stay but had to work?"

Aunt Ginny laughs, "James when you have children you will understand." The whole table erupted with laughter. James frowned.

"Well I hate to cut the conversation short but really must be getting back to work, what will you all have?" Victorie asked. We all gave her our orders and our drink magically appeared before our eyes. A few minutes after that our food appeared. The rest of the family joined in conversation while we ate but I was quiet. I couldn't shake James' words out of my head. Was I really incapable of having fun? I didn't think so. I always saw myself as more cautious than anything but I still had fun right? At least I knew I was going to have fun tonight. Maybe I let myself get a loose, and see how much fun I could have.

Lunch didn't last long, but it was filling. We headed out and walked into the Apothecary to pick up refills for our supply kits. Aunt Ginny had a quite a difficult time talking Lily out of buying a solid gold caldron. Next we walked over to the stationary shop, but first got held up at the Quidditch Supply Shop. Eventually, my Mum and I went by ourselves. I got some new quills for everyone as well as ink. I found some new glittering and picked some up for lily I thought it was something she would enjoy. There were also many different kinds of parchment to choose from. I pick out some scented parchment for myself as well as plain. The best thing I found however, was agenda books for all us perfect for making study schedules this year. My Mum said that she thought it was a wonderful idea especially since Al, James, Fred and I have our Owls and NEWTs. After everything was paid for we walked next door to Flourish and Blotts and started perusing the books. My Mum and I don't agree on everything but one thing we both love is books. The store was full of Hogwarts students getting their books for the coming year but that didn't hurry my mother and I a bit. We knew that the rest of them would take their time so we did too. I gathered all the books Al and I would need while my Mum took care of James and Lily.

An hour later after we were all finished we went up to the register with seventeen extra books between my Mum and I. We had the books all sent to our homes so we wouldn't have to carry them around. Once we were through with everything we walked back over to Quidditch Supplies. Of course the troops were still there.

"We got all the quills are you quite through here?" Mum asked in vain.

Dad looks up at Mum turning red, "Hermione, we just have to wait until our order is processed."

Mum narrowed her eyes at Dad, "Order? What order?"

"I got Hugo a new broom. If he is going to be on team this year he needs a new broom. Especially since James, Al and Lily got one." Dad tells Mum still with a red face.

"You all got new brooms?" Mum asked.

"Well you see, Malfoy was in with his little git-" Dad says

"Ronald, don't call his son names, you don't even know the boy." Mum interrupts.

"But he is a git Aunt Hermione." Al tells my Mum.

"Regardless, we don't need to go around using foul names." She lectures. "Anyways what does Malfoy have anything to do with that fact that all of you needed new brooms?"

"Malfoy came in a bought his g- son and got him a new broom claiming that his old one got the bristles destroyed by the wife's cat. Likely story, remember when he got on the team and had his daddy buy the whole Slytherin team new brooms. Always has to show-off. We couldn't afford new brooms ourselves but now we can I am not letting our kids go back with out the best." Dad tells her

"Ronald, I don't think that is any reason to buy the kids new brooms. If I remember correctly, Malfoy did get the all the team new brooms but the team still won. Why? Because everyone on the Gryffindor team did not have to buy their way on the team. They got on because of their pure talent. The same talent that all of you posses and if you need a better broom to beat Slytherin then you must not posses the talent I gave you credit for." Mum huffed. She always hated when Dad spent money loosely. She said it was because he grew up with so little whatever it is money does seem to burn a hole in his pocket.

"But Hermione..." Dad practically wined.

"And what kind of example would that give the kids? You don't have to work to get things? Just because your neighbor got something you need one too? We have to keep up with Jones', in this case Malfoy's? I am sorry but that is just not the example I want to send our children. Rosie worked hard to make Prefect and Hugo scrapped but with Acceptables and he gets a broom just because?" Mum fumed.

"You are right, Hermione. We were wrong. The kids can do just as well on the brooms they have." Aunt Ginny came to reason.

"Yeah, I guess we were acting foolish. Guess our old Hogwarts rivalry got the best of us." Uncle Harry agreed. "Ron, what do you say?" My cousins and brother look thoroughly pissed at my Mum.

Dad looks put down, "Yeah, alright." Dad looks put his hands on Hue's shoulder and squeezes the lightly. "Sorry, son but next year if you make Prefect we can come back and get the latest model." Hugo looks pissed and says nothing.

"Hey that right, Albie here made Prefect, that means he gets a reward." James cracks a smile. Oh know that is never good. "What do you say Albie, are you going to get a new broom?"

Everyone turns to Al, "Well I was thinking of getting an owl, but I think a new broom will be just the ticket. At least we will have one new one for the team." Everyone's face broke in a grin.

Just then the shop keeper came up to the desk, "I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs Potter and Mr. Weasley, it seems we only have one Firebolt 9000 in stock I can place an order and the shipped but they won't arrive until after the school term has started, I am afraid."

"No big deal, we will take the broom. We decided to only get one for now anyways." Uncle Harry told the shop keeper whose face had fallen due the loss of the galleons.

After Al's broom was all wrapped and shipped to his house we exit the shop. "Where to next?" Aunt Ginny asks.

"Well I need to buy new robes for school. I know that Hue needs some too, why don't we head to Madam Malkins?" I suggest.

Hugo frowns at me, "I do not need to new robes, my old ones are just fine." He is still sulking from not getting a new broom.

"Yes, you do." Lily retorts using the same mother like tone I was using. Hugo sticks his tongue out at her and she does it back. _Real Mature._

The nine of us walk to the store by Gringotts. The store is covered from ceiling to floor is all sorts of wizarding robes for every occasion one could think of . We walk up to the old lady at the register smacking on gum. Her face gives the appearance of nice looking warmhearted old granny.

"Hogwarts?" she asked. We all nod. "Will you fellas be needing new dress robes she looks at the boys, They shake their heads 'No.'

"It couldn't hurt to try them on," Aunt Ginny said and all the boys including Dad and Uncle Harry scowl at her. "What about the Halloween Dance? Don't tell me you plan on wearing Muggle clothes." They shake their heads, "See then, Mam, they will be needed dress robes as well." She smiles at the old lady.

We are quickly ushered on to step stools and the magical measuring tapes start sizing us every which way. Our parents wait in the front of the shop talking. Then witches come and start throwing fabric over us and start pinning us everywhere. I look over at Al who looks very uncomfortable with his arms in the air. "So, Al, my Mum signed me up for this stupid community service crap to do the week before we leave and my Dad says that if Hue and I do it without complaint that we can go The Conservatory. D'you think your parents will let you go too?"

"I want to go" Lily chimes in. I ignore her.

"I don't know I'll ask Dad. James you want to come too?" Al looks at his brother who is having robes shoved over his head.

"Well, I was actually hoping...OUCH!" the witch pricked me with a pin.

"Sorry about that dear." she apologies.

"I was hoping that James would go and be like our chaperone." I ask him with pleading eyes.

"I don't know if I want to waste a perfectly good date night hanging out with you lot. " James shrugs.

"Please James, if you don't go, I know for sure my Dad will tag along. I was hoping if you came we could go alone and you can pick up on some muggle girls showing them some more _magic_ tricks." I beg him.

"Alright, little Rosie, you talked me into it." James smiles knowing that he was having at me again with his _little Rosie._

"Can I come too James?" Lily asks her brother trying to pull off a puppy dog face.

James looks down at her. "I don't think that is such a great idea Lily, you might be a little too young."

"But Hugo is going and we are practically the same age." Lily reasons.

"I don't know Lily, we will just have to wait and see what Mum says okay?" James answers.

Just then Scorpius Malfoy and his father, Draco walk out from behind some curtains reserved for the overly priced robes. Stupid snobs needing _couture_ robes. It's not that we don't have the money for them; we just live down on earth and don't see the point of them. We all shut-up as the Malfoy's make their purchases.

Soon after we are all fitted as well, I go out to get the adults and they take in a look at the boys in their new dress robes. "Very nice,boys. You are starting to look like men." Uncle Harry praises.

"Starting? Dad I turned seventeen back in July." James complains.

"Sorry about that James." Uncle Harry laughs. After that we change back into our muggle clothes while the adults pay for our robes.

When everything was paid for we walked back out into Diagon Alley. "Well Rosie, just one last stop." My Mum smiled at me.

"My Kitty!" I smile at her.

"Why don't you two go get the cat and we will meet you at the Ice Cream parlor?" My Dad suggests. Merlin, he really hates cats.

"I go too." Al says and we all walk over to Magical Menagerie and go in. There were many types of animals from floor to ceiling. I felt like a kid in a candy store but then my eyes zoned in on a gray in back. He blue eyes and silky coat. I walked up to him thinking this cat was the one; I went to lift the cage door open and the cat roared like a lion making me jump back quick. Al laughed at me. "Oh, stuff it, Al" I tell him.

"Rosie come here," My Mum called from the other end of the store. I walk to her and she points to a cage by her the pretty gray and white striped cat with while paws and belly. I open the cage and he leaps in to arms right away and starts purring. I look into his green eyes and he stares back into mine. It was love at first sight.

"Amazing." The shop keeper comes up to us. "That cat usually doesn't take to people very well at all, He is part Sphinx and very protective. I have had a world of trouble trying to get adopted he usually attacks anyone who tries to get near him." The shop keeper showed us his hand with a number of scratches.

"Well he seems to like Rosie." Mum smiled petting the cat on the head making him curl into me.

"Mum, this is the cat I want. He is perfect." I tell him hugging the kitty close to me. "Does he always smell like waffles and musky aftershave?" I asks the shop owner.

He gives me a funny look the tells me, "He had a run in with some Love Potions and his fur has been impregnated with it, so he always smells like what attracts us most. Some dodgy shop owners like to do that animals to make them more appealing to customers. I think it's a right sham."

"That's horrible." Mum and I say together.

"Yes, they make the animals sit in the potion with a Bubble-Head charm for nine hours. Animal Cruelty I'm telling you." He tells us sadly.

"Well that explains why he smells like corn chips and toothpaste to me." Mum exclaims. The three of us laugh. "So how did you come across the cat?"

"A couple of witches brought him in, said that their mother had died and now had no one to care for the cat." He told us.

"How sad." I hug the cat close to me.

"Yes, but it's looking up for him." The shop keeper smiles at us.

Al walks over to us just then, "Find your cat, Rosie?"

"Sure did." I smile at him. "I would like you to meet Fritztopher. Fritz for short." Everyone gives me a weird look for him name "What? I like it.

"Nothing, Rosie." Al holds back a laugh. "Well it's nice to meet you Fritz." I goes to shake his paw and Fritz hisses and curls even more into me.

"It will take time for him to like you." The shop keeper tells Al. "Being part Sphinx you need to prove yourself before he will trust you with his treasure."

"His treasure?" Al questions.

"Yes, it seems this Sphinx finds Rosie to be his treasure that he must protect at all cost." He explains.

"Well isn't that something?" Mum says. Next we gather all the things I need for take home a new cat. I grab him a nice cage, litter box, toys, collar, food and even a scratching post. Once I have everything the man sends it off ahead of us and three of us- I mean four us head down to the Ice Cream parlor to show off Fritz.

We go into the shop and I have a hard time picking a flavor as this place has as about as many as Bertie's Every Flavor Beans. I settle for Peppermint Stick and a cup of warm milk for Fritz. After Mum pays for all three cones and the milk we head to sitting area outside the shop and sit with the family.

"Find your cat?" Lily asks me.

"I did and he is the most adorable thing." I take Fritz out and show him off. "This is Fritztopher, Fritz for short." The is a collective "Aww" from every one but my father.

Aunt Ginny reaches over a pets him on the head. "He is really an adorable cat." She tells me.

"Mum, I want another cat." Lily tells her Mum.

"We already have a cat, Lily" Aunt Ginny tells her.

"But I want one I can take to Hogwarts." Lily explains.

Uncle Harry clears his throat, "Lily, if you make Prefect like Albus and Rosie I will be honored to buy you cat. So do well this year, so you can have one." Lily began to pout.

"Dad, do you want to see him?" I ask.

He looks as if he is about to say no but I saw Mum budge in the ribs. "Uh, yeah." He says rubbing his side.

I take the cat over to my Dad and place his on his lap. At first Fritz reaches up and touches his nose to my Dad's. After a moment of looking each other in the eyes Fritz climbs off his chest and settles on his lab purring very loudly. "I think he likes you." Mum tells Dad as she rubs his shoulder. And so started the love/hate relationship of Ron Billius Weasley and Fritztopher.


End file.
